Before He Cheats
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Misty sees Gary cheat again. So she and her friends get revenge when he's on his next date with the other girl. Songfic and slight ES.


**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon or the song.**

**Song- Before He Cheats, by Carrie Underwood**

**Summary- Misty sees Gary cheat again. So she and her friends get revenge when he's on his next date with the other girl. Songfic and slight ES.**

**Ages: Misty 23 Gary 23 May 21 Dawn 21**

Misty Waterflower was walking down the streets of Kanto. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. Under a tree was her boyfrined Gary and some girl and they were kissing. Misty turned around and hurried to her house where her best friends were. Misty entered her house and slammed the door shut.

Dawn walked out of Misty's room and saw Misty.

"Misty what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

May joined Dawn and saw Misty. Misty started crying and her friends comforted her.

"Gary cheated on me." Misty said.

"What!" Dawn cried.

"He's gonna get it." May said.

"I just don't get it. We've been ddating for five months." Misty said.

"Forget him. We're gonna get him back tonight. Cause you know he's gonna hang out with her." May said.

The girls nodded and when it got late they walked downtown. They had messed up Gary's car before they came to the bar. They entered the bar and it had karaoke. The girls got on the stage and Misty took the top of the stage. May and Dawn were either on the left or right. They had a guitar in their hands.

(Sure enough he's here.) Misty thought.

~Misty sings~

_"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a_

_bleached-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo"_

Misty paused and glanced around the bar.

_"Oh and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"_

When Misty sang that she looked towards Gary who wasn't paying attention.

_"Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_Oh and he don't know... OH!"_

Misty looked at Gary who still wasn't paying attention.

_"That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"_

Misty walked across the stage and danced some while she sang.

_"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_No, oh_

_Not on me..."_

Misty glanced around at the people in the bar.

_" 'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, oh_

_Before he cheats_

_ohhhh."_

They ended the song and got off the stage.

"Lets get back to your place." May said.

"Alright." Misty said.

Dawn grabbed Misty's phone. She went to the contacts and deleted Gary's number from her phone. She then handed Misty her phone back.

Gary Oak along with the girl who was named Tia walked out. Gary walked to his car to see that it was messed up.

"I'm so done with you." Tia said.

Tia walked off and Gary looked at his car. His car's side was scratched by a key. His headlights were busted and his windows were too. He looked inside and saw _Misty_ carved into the seats.

"Misty." Gary said.

He called her phone.

At Misty's house.

Misty's phone rang.

"It's him." Misty said.

"Tell him since he didn't get the message." May said.

**Phone conversation**

**"Hello?" Misty said.**

**"What did you do to my car?" Gary asked.**

**"I didn't do anything."**

**"Yeah you did. You even came to the bar and sang."**

**"Yeah didn't you get the message. We're over. You cheated so we're over."**

**"Wh-"**

Misty hung up the phone not letting Gary finish his sentence.

**Please R&R**


End file.
